A mobile computing device may perform actions in response to a user making a gesture using the mobile computing device. For example, a mobile computing device may include an application that displays dice, where the dice are rolled whenever the mobile computing device is shaken. In some cases, users of the mobile computing device may be unaware of the gestures that may be used to cause the mobile computing device to perform an action.